Fluidic flow over an open cavity may generate impinging shear layers in the fluid. These impinging shear layers may result in pressure oscillations. Free shear layers in an open cavity become unstable and create relatively large vortical structures which may impinge on the trailing edge of the cavity and produce periodic acoustic waves. These waves may propagate upstream in the fluid and impact the shear layer at the layer separation point, thereby causing instability in the fluid.